The subject matter described herein relates generally to a scent-releasing apparatus and, more particularly, to a scent-releasing apparatus for use against insects and a method of making the same.
Many known insecticide (or insect repellant) devices are deployed with a scent-releasing agent disposed within a container, and the container is configured to permit the scent to be dispersed into the ambient air surrounding the container. For example, with at least some known devices, contact between the ambient air and the scent-releasing agent causes the scent-releasing agent to gasify (e.g., evaporate, sublimate, etc.), gradually exhausting the scent-releasing agent over time.
These known devices are typically sold to the consumer in a sealed state, preventing the scent from being released (and, therefore, preventing the scent-releasing agent from being exhausted) before the consumer desires to deploy the device. In this manner, the devices are sometimes sealed using a barrier-film wrap that prevents ambient air from contacting the scent-releasing agent until the barrier-film wrap has been removed by the user for deploying the device. However, because the barrier-film wrap is typically destroyed when removed, these known devices are intended for one-time use in that, when unsealed, continuous contact between the ambient air and the scent-releasing agent is permitted until the scent-releasing agent has been completely exhausted. In other words, these devices are not typically provided with a mechanism that facilitates resealing the device prior to complete exhaustion of the scent-releasing agent to preserve the remainder of the scent-releasing agent for future use.
It would be useful, therefore, to provide a scent-releasing device for use against insects and/or other animals that is resealable after an initial deployment to preserve unused scent-releasing agent for a future deployment.